fistoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
How to contact Developer Support? #* In-game: click settings (Gear icon on home page in the top left), then "Contact Us" at the bottom of the settings tab. Then click on the message bubble icon in the top right to type a question to the support team. # How to view the in-game FAQ? #* Click settings, then "Contact Us" #* The FAQ is listed on the main screen here. # Discord Link? Facebook Link? #* https://discord.gg/Bk5TJfu #* https://www.facebook.com/Fist-Of-Truth-1683754455267727/ # What are the names of the races / factions? #* Quadruple Radiance Empire #* Roughrock Weald #* Inferno #* Deus of Winter's Apostle #* Zen Valley #* Recluse #* Paradise Harbour # List of decks? #*http://fistoftruth.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Deck_Page #What does ___ Ability do: #*http://fistoftruth.wikia.com/wiki/Skills_and_Abilities # What is Charge? #* During your turn, when it is time to play cards, you can you drag a card to your mana bubble on the left and let go. That card will be discarded and you will have 1 extra mana for that turn only. This is called "charge". Units with abilities that say "Charge: ..." will activate if you charged a card that turn. #How does Stamina work? #*Stamina restores 1 point every 40 min #*The balloon restores 4 stamina and comes every 12 hours #**You can see the balloon in the top right of any campaign screen. Click on it to recieve the stamina. #*You can hold more than 60, but it will not recharge over time. Only the balloon can bring you above 60. #*The upgraded balloon gives 12 stamina every 12 hours. #*The number of stamina needed to play a mission is indicated by the number of lightning bolts on the red "Challenge" button. #*If the mission is totally completed, it costs no stamina to play it. #What should I spend Diamonds on? #*GALAXY ANALYSIS IN PROGRESS. Now that galaxy costs diamonds, it is worth to spend diamonds on galaxy ONLY if you can successfully complete the galaxy. Please stand by for a full analysis later. #*Buy Elite Packs once a day on sale for 30 Diamonds (the sale resets every 24 hrs) #*Buy the Race Campaigns #*http://fistoftruth.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Guide #What should I spend gold on? #*Gold can only be used for Expert Packs and Meteor Brawl entries (keep in mind you get 1 free Meteor Brawl entry once per week and that normal entries do cost stamina too) #*Once you buy all of the beginner packs, gold should be spend on Expert Packs #I want to spend real $. What should I buy? #*It is widely known that the permanent upgrades are worth buying. 1) Balloon $2 2) Leira's Wish $3 3) Mekki's Illusion Box $10. #**These upgrades are incredible value if you plan on playing the game for a long time. A % boost will give you a little bit extra each time. Gold boost will give you % increase from PvP wins, treasury, achievements, etc. Dust Boost will give you % increase for achievements, all galaxy missions, every pack you open and convert to dust, etc. (Every duplicate common will give 1 extra dust and duplicate rare gives 8 extra dust with a 32% booster ) #*If you want to spend more after this, it is recommended to buy Lucky Star over Century Moon. This is because you will get more diamonds for each $ spent (Lucky Star is 226.6 diamonds per $ spent and Century Moon is 210 diamonds per $ spent). Buying 3 Lucky Star's is a better deal than 1 Century Moon. #What should I buy with dust? #*This is the recommendation for beginners: Beginner Card List Dust Shop #*This list is to help beginners get an idea on their first epic / rare purchases. It is recommended to learn from battle what cards are worth buying, otherwise asking in the Discord is encouraged! #How do I turn cards into dust? #*You can't! Unlike Duelyst and Hearthstone, cards are only converted into dust once you have 3 copies of the card. #I have a card in my inventory that is shiny and glowing, separate from the card that looks the same. What is this? #*This is a Foil Card. It's stats are identical to the non-foil card in every way. It is not stronger. #*Foil Cards are more rare, meaning they are special to show off your deck #*You can collect 3 copies of a non-foil card and 3 copies of a Foil Card. #*Foil cards count as the non-foil card in the same deck. You can only use 3 copies of a card in a deck total, so you cannot use 6 if you have the 3 non and 3 foil max. #*Foil Cards give extra dust if you have 3 copies and recieve a 4th or more duplicate copy. The extra dust that you will get is 9000 for Legendary, 900 for Epic, 100 for Rare, and 20 for Common. # Max cards in a hand: #* Nine. A 9 card hand will cause new draws be discarded and cannot be recovered. # How many turns are there? #* There are 11 turns total. Turn 8 you will have 9 mana, and turn 9, 10 and 11 will also have 9 mana. At the end of the 11th turn, the person with the highest health will win. If both players have the same health value, a coin is flipped for the winner. # How many times can you charge in one turn? #* Once # Will replacing a card at the beginning cause it to be discarded? #* No. A replaced card goes back into the mix and can be drawn on the next turn. A replaced card cannot go into your starting hand however, but is back in the mix turn 2. # Does charging a card discard it? #* Yes. A charged card goes into the discard pile and cannot be drawn from the deck at any time. # What happens when you use all cards in your deck during battle? #* You will not be able to draw any cards, a message will pop up telling you this. # How many cards in a deck? #* 20 for meteor brawl, 30 for everything else # How many copies of a card in each deck? #* 1 copy of a legendary, 3 copies for everything else. # How do daily quests work? #* Daily quests restart every day at the same time (00:00 GMT) #* This includes galaxy missions #* Win 2 battles with X race: You must win 2 battles in either Quick Match or Tournament using that race. There is no minimum requirement for number of units, there must be at least 1 unit in the deck of that race. #* Win 2 battles of PvE: This can be done only in Campaign missions (not galaxy). If all campaign missions are completed, this daily quest will automatically be completed. #* If the quest says "Win 3 Tournament Matches" or "Win 4 Galaxy Matches", this means IN A ROW. # How do I unlock... #* Expert Dust shop: Open 30 Packs #* Tournament Level 5 in Quick Match. #* Meteor Brawl: Deck score of 750. #* Gold Weekly Match: Reach Warrior rank in Tournament. # How do I link my account? How do I recover a lost account? #*To link an account: Load the game. Instead of clicking "Start" click "Account Management" on the right. Click Link account ___ and follow the instructions to link. #*To recover an account: Load the game. Instead of clicking "Start" click "Account Management" on the right. Click "Switch account", then choose which account you linked with. #*Once you link an account, you are copying it from local to the platform (google or facebook). If you ever uninstall the game or get a new phone, installing the game will create a new account. DO NOT LINK THIS ACCOUNT. This new account has no progress and you have a chance to overwrite your main account. Instead of linking it, click switch. This will call the main account from google and add it to local. #*If you accidentally bind over your main account or cannot recover it, contact the developers using the support system. They can help you recover your account. This might take a few days. #Which epic cards do I get for free? #*Beyond Redeeming Points, the campaign missions give specific epic cards. #*Check here on the wiki: Path Of Truth, Weald Overlord, Shangri-la, Elysian Fields, Endless Abyss, Mission of Apocalypse, Ultimate Art, Imperial Glory # How do Clans work? #* Please see the clan guide here Clans # Please contact jibbbyy on discord for more details or suggestions for the wiki (jibbbyy#1860)